Curious Questions
by lenkachu
Summary: A new member of the Vongola wonders about the mysterious Reborn and asks him some questions. Written for Reborn's birthday. Oneshot. Adult!RebornxReader


Heyy~ It's Reborn's Birthday~!

So yeah. I decided to write this because my friend was going to write one, too. And I like the competition. :P

Hope you like it!

* * *

It started with a mission. His mission to be precise. He was sent by the Vongola Ninth to find a prospective recruit for the Vongola. Namely, you._  
_

At the time, you had already been forced to join another family, a rather pathetic one at that. You were quickly working your way up the ranks and surpassing the skills of several of the highest ranking officers. You couldn't help but wonder if all of the mafia families were this pathetic.

Coincidentally, you had just finished your own mission in Italy when he found you. You were sent to eliminate the boss of a rival family since you were the most qualified to do the job. You were taking a break from all the pathetic members of the family in a cafe. You were sipping a cup of coffee and reading a newspaper when he walked up to your table.

You didn't bother to look up since it was probably just another pathetic loser. "What?"

"Hm. Is that how you speak to all your superiors?"

"I have no superiors. I'm the best of the best." You said cockily, still not looking up.

"I know several people that would disagree with you on that point." You could just hear a smirk in his voice.

"Is that so? Would this 'several people' include you?"

"Perhaps."

You put down your newspaper and took a good look at him.

He was tall with a dangerous aura. He wore a black fedora and an all black suit with a yellow polo underneath. You could see the impression of a gun holster on his hip.

"So, you're in a family, I presume." You looked up at his face.

"How clever of you. What gave it away? The suit or the gun?" He smirked.

You finished your coffee and waved for the waiter to come by with the check.

"Look. This has been a wonderful conversation and all, but I should be getting back to my family."

"Hm. That pathetic bunch? You could do better."

"That sounds like an offer."

The waiter came by and put the check down. He quickly scurried away at the intimidating sight of the man still talking to me.

"It sounds like an offer because it is an offer. Vongola. Think about it."

He turned around and walked away.

"Ehh? Vongola? What's that supposed to mean? Who are you?"

He gave no response. You sighed and took out your wallet to pay for your coffee, just to find that he had already put down some money on the table along with a note.

The note read, "You're definitely not the best. I am. -Reborn."

"Reborn, hm? I'll remember that."

* * *

One year later, you were beginning to creep up the ranks of the Vongola. You were by no means the best anymore.

You quit your old family and joined the Vongola when your curiosity got the better of you.

When you had joined, they had tested your ability and put you near the middle of the Vongola grunts. You were insulted until training began. Compared to the other members, you were only average.

You learned that the Vongola was the most powerful family in the mafia and that your old family was one of the worst. You felt lucky that the Vongola had somehow found you and made you an offer.

You also learned that Reborn was the best in the Vongola. He was only sent on missions that were personally requested by the boss. Everyone in the Vongola knew about him, but few had ever seen him. He didn't associate with his lower ranks. Unfortunately, you were the exception having caught his attention.

* * *

You were in the middle of training. It was the middle of the night and you were in one of the Vongola's numerous training rooms by yourself. You were determined to improve in order to truly become one of the best. You were practice shooting at targets with a certain someone's face on them.

Suddenly, you felt a presence behind you. You knew without turning around who it was.

"What now?" You didn't bother turning around or stopping your training.

"Hm. Does putting my face on those targets really help?" His voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Yes." You bluntly stated and shot another target just to annoy him.

"Well, you do seem to be improving. You almost got it exactly between my eyes that last time."

You sighed. "Is there a reason you keep checking up on me and no one else? It's starting to get annoying."

"The Ninth is always asking for updates on his newest recruit. Don't disappoint him."

You were a little surprised by this tidbit of information.

"Ehh? The boss? Um, you must be really close to the boss."

"Of course. I'm the highest rank next to him."

You couldn't help but feel a little awed by his skills.

"I heard that but I didn't know if it was true…"

"Well, it's true."

"There are a lot of rumors about you, you know."

"Hm. I suppose."

"You're really a man of mystery, aren't you?"

"Wouldn't you like to know." He smirked.

"Actually, I would. It would be nice to have some dirt on the most mysterious hitman in the Vongola."

"I'll make you a deal. You can ask me as many questions as you want and I'll answer them. In return, you're going to get stronger."

"Ehh? Why do you care if I get stronger?"

"It looks bad on me if the newbie I recruited doesn't improve after a year of joining the Vongola. So hurry up and get stronger."

He turned around and walked out of the room.

"Wait! I have more questions!"

There was no response. You shot the remaining targets with frustration.

* * *

Over the next couple of days, whenever you had a break from training, you would go find Reborn and ask him questions.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Yellow."

"What's your favorite drink?"

"Espresso."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Chameleon."

You wrote down all of his answers in a notebook. With every answer he gave you, you became more enamored with the hitman.

* * *

A week later, you were walking down the hallway taking a break from training and following Reborn.

He had gotten used to your unusual questions and answered them smoothly.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Miso soup."

"When's your birthday?"

"Today."

You stopped in your tracks.

"Really? It's your birthday today?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" He faced you and raised an eyebrow.

"Um, I don't have a present for you..."

"That's not a problem. I don't celebrate my birthday.'

"What? Why?"

"I don't feel it's important."

"Hm."

"Get back to training. I have something to do."

Reborn walked away, leaving you standing there thinking to yourself.

_'Hm. Doesn't celebrate his birthday? I'll fix that...'_

* * *

Later at night, Reborn walked into the training room, expecting to see you training.

Instead, he was greeted with the sight of several members of the family cheering and waving. At the center of the room was a table with a cake and a sign saying, "Happy Birthday!"

You walked up to him with a slice of cake on a plate and handed it to him.

"Happy birthday."

You mustered up all of your courage and gave him a kiss on his cheek. Then you quickly walked away before he could react.

For a while, you spied on him from a distance. He looked to be enjoying his party although he kept looking around the room for someone.

_'Did I forget to invite someone? Who could it be? I think everyone's here...'_

You were so lost in your thoughts that you didn't notice someone walk up to you.

"So, you planned this party in a couple hours. Why don't you train this quickly?"

"Ehh? Reborn? Don't sneak up on me!"

He ignored you. "Well, I suppose I should thank you for throwing me a party."

He bent down and kissed you on the forehead.

"Thanks." He walked away, leaving you speechless and dazed.

* * *

Yay~ You read it all~ I hope...

Review if you liked and get a cookie!


End file.
